Lincoln Sherwood
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance My skin is fair, alabaster, perfect. I have soft brown hair, and expressive heterochromatic blue-green eyes, one is blue and one is green. My nose is wide, and the tip comes to an obnoxiously symmetrical point in the center of my face. My lips are oddly enticing, the top is really thin, almost non-existent while the bottom is a little thicker, fairly big. I have a smooth, rounded jaw, and a pointed chin. Personality Willfulness run deep in my family, on both sides. My mother and my father butt heads constantly. I do the same with them, as they do my sister. It's a sickness, truly. We like to argue. We can all see each other's point of view well, we are family. Nevertheless we like to argue, we laugh in the moment because understand how intensely passionate we are. It seems to me other people don't get that right away. I have a little problem with that. I'm a "my way" kind of guy. I want you to agree with me, and shut up about it. I know most people aren't going to shut up about it, and then some might not agree. That's where I get to be the bigger person, I get to prove my superiority by making a compromise. I know that I'm right. In so many ways I'm looking forward to proving that everyone else was wrong. I'm delaying gratification for that moment when I can say I told you so. To say that I have a problem with authority is a misinterpretation of my words. I am the authority. When wrong is finally proven wrong, and the credit isn't given that's when I get angry, and the living darkness seeps out. I never know what might happen next. It could be a slow, and agonizing build-up or it could be quick, but still painful blackout. Who's to say what one person can bring out of another? History My name is Linc. Lincoln Sherwood. My father is Julian, and my mother is Delaney. I was born in Woodland, a small village in Chickasaw County, Mississippi. My mother is a Dark Nymph, and my father comes from an old and mostly secret line of wizards and witches. His family, our family was convicted of witchcraft in back in Colonial Virginia, since then the Sherwood family is British, and knows very little of magic. Our ancestors were once skilled animagi, and their form was a fox. My father's distant ancestors were capable of becoming animals, thus far foxes. The Sherwood family, my father's family is considered Muggle. They were once deemed Half-Blood, and possibly once even called themselves Pure-Blood. My grandmother has no magic, but my great great great great great great great -and so on and so forth- grandfather once hand a wand. The wand belonged to his father, and his father, and his father, and his father before that going back hundreds of years. They believed the magic was in the wand. None of the wielders have ever received a proper wizarding education. They would cast spells haphazardly never knowing what would happen, but always focused on what they wanted. I guess that sort of determination is how my father learned to become a fox. It runs in the family, not the fox form, I mean the bullheadedness. My childhood memories consist of my mother repeatedly telling my sister Octavia and I over, and over again how she wanted us to have the same experiences she had. She, other than meeting my father, and giving us life, has no other memories she thinks back on so fondly as those she shared with her sisters growing up in Woodland, and training, increasing the power of their magic. Octavia and I, we did not have the same experience as our mother, or as each other. Our father did not believe in training the way our mother had. He did not believe an her abilities were something we were old enough to be so focused on. My mother she is incredibly clever, and well rounded. She was still fairly naive about humanity before she met my father. She only knows the basics, and cannot converse about many topic for long periods of time, or on an advanced level. Since spending her first few years with my father overcoming the difficulties learning to comprehend, and understand she still does not believe that humanity is on the same level as Nymphs, and I do not think her wrong because of it. Nonetheless, despite my mother and my father's very different personal beliefs, in addition to daily training with my mother and her "family" (the Nymphs), I studied History, Medicine, and Technology with my father and his parents (the Muggles). My grandfather Nicholas, and my grandmother Audrey. I was sent to magical school, not the one in Salem, one Double Springs Institute for Advanced Magical Education, in Alabama. It was the one thing they both agreed on, for some insane reason they believed a more localized school was going to have some sort of benefit on me. They seemed to think I would want to go back to Woodland. Whether I was in Salem, Zavalla, or Grano, I was never planning on going back to Woodland. Ever. Relationships Family Delaney and Julian Sherwood My mother Delaney was raised in Woodland, never being taught about or speaking to humans, she has been heavily trained in magic all of her life. My father Julian was born and raised in England, he traveled to America to further his education. After he met my mother he never left. She and my father Julian learned they were each a small part of the world in their early twenties. They married having two children, my sister Octavia and myself. They differ on almost everything except how much they are able to continue love us, and each other. Octavia Dəlilər (Sherwood) Octavia is my older sister, she was born two years before me, she could not possibly remember, but she jokes that our parents could have made a stronger family if I were never born. Our parents love to playfully bicker with each other, and Octavia knows that. Audrey and Nicholas Sherwood Nicholas and Audrey are my father's parents, Audrey is an educated Muggle, and Nicholas is also an educated Muggle. Audrey is a retired Army Doctor, who runs her own Nursing Practice, and Nicholas a retired News Anchor, and is a Photojournalist. His work has inspired my father, and myself to take an interest in media related History. Dougal and Sable Sable and Dougal are my mother's "parents", Dougal is a Dark Nymph from way back he adopted his name when he attempted to assimilate. Sable is also a Dark Nymph fairly young still, she also adopted her name after meeting Dougal. Possessions Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed